


Can't Stand Losing You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, Teacher Greenberg, Teacher Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo's used to feeling like he doesn't deserve happiness. Not after all the things he's done. Then he meets someone who is determined to prove him wrong, and show him just how much he deserves to be happy.





	Can't Stand Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Lyrics and Quotes. 
> 
> Title and Lyrics from [Losing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6knNsOzAiM) by You Me At Six

_Here we go again_  
_It seems as though I've found myself another ledge_  
_To step off and fill my head with regret_  
_With regret, here we go again_  
_I dress up my problems and shelve them_  
_It never ends, oh, it never ends, yeah_  
_And someone said that I'll be better off in the end_  
_I just can't see that yet_

Teaching isn’t exactly the career path Theo thought he would ever go down. If someone would have told him he’d wind up teaching a bunch of high schoolers chemistry he probably would have rolled his eyes and told them to fuck off.

Liam mentioned it one afternoon when they were watching Mason’s younger sister, and Theo had been helping her studying for her upcoming chemistry test. He’d taken pity on her after she’d almost thrown her book across the room, and had sat down next to her. He hadn’t even thought about it at the time. He’d always been good at chemistry and if he could stop the girl from breaking something while trying to learn, then he would.

Once she had been safely working on her homework, Theo had joined Liam in the living room. He’d had an odd look on his face, before he told him he should consider teaching. Theo had gone quiet. His first reaction had been to push the thought aside. No one would want him teaching their kids. But then the more he’d thought about it, the more he’d realized that maybe the idea wasn’t crazy after all.

He’d asked for Jenna’s help applying to schools the next day, and with her help wound up getting into a school in San Francisco. It had been his first real move to starting over and becoming his own person, away from all the pain and bad memories.

Six years later, he’d moved back to Beacon Hills. He’d stayed in San Fran for a bit, wanting to get a little bit of teaching under his belt. But he couldn’t resist the pull back home.

So here he is, at the end of his first week teaching at Beacon Hills High School. They’d needed a chemistry teacher after the last one retired, and Theo had been so startled by Finstock calling him up and offering the job, that he’d said yes before he could really think about it.

Liam had laughed at him when he’d explained what happened. While Stiles had just looked baffled, “I was wondering who the hell would let Theo teach, but now that I know Finstock is involved it all makes sense.”

Derek had elbowed him in the side, “Shut up Stiles.”

He knows he’s probably insane teaching high school. Teenagers can be assholes, as he well remembers. But he also remembers being a kid in need of help, just hoping someone would notice and reach out. He never got that, but maybe he can be that person for someone who needs it.

“That’s my seat.”

Theo looks up from his sandwich in confusion. He turns his head to see a man standing there. He makes a point of looking around the otherwise empty break room, and raises an eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware there was assigned seating.”

The man just laughs and claps him on the back, “I’m messing with you.” Theo’s confused when he puts his lunchbox down on the table and takes the seat right next to him. “I’m Zac, by the way. I teach English. And I’m head of the theater department. You’re Theo, right?” When Theo nods, he goes on. “I thought so. They said there was a hot new chem teacher, and well…” He looks over at Theo and grins. “It was either you or the older lady I saw in the hall earlier. I liked my chances.”

Theo can’t help but smile, “I don’t know. I saw her too, and she looks pretty good for her age.”

Zac throws his head back and laughs. He points a finger at Theo, the grin not leaving his face. “I like you. I think you can stay.”

As Theo listens to Zac talk about his job, and how he took over running the theater department from Finstock when they made him principal, Theo finds that he actually wants to stay here. His nerves seem to slip away, and for the first time in a while he’s able to just talk to someone. There are no strings or expectations. He’s just able to be himself.

“I didn’t even know Beacon Hills had a theater department,” Theo admits.

Zac grins, “One of the lesser known secrets of the school. People sometimes think it’s just a myth. Kids disappear for a few hours only to return singing Broadway songs under their breath.”

Theo laughs, “I feel like I have to see this.”

“I’m not sure you’re ready yet,” Zac tells him.

“No?”

“No, you need special clearance to see the theater.”

“And how do I get that clearance?” Theo asks him.

“Well lucky for you, you already know the head of the theater department so you’re heading in the right direction,” Zac says.

“I certainly am on my way up,” Theo grins.

“Stick with me and you’ll know all the ins and outs of this place,” Zac says, knocking their shoulders together. “A lot more than we did as students.”

“I look forward to it,” Theo says, surprised to find he means it.

* * *

 

After that he starts seeing Zac everywhere. In the breakroom, running down the hall between classes, hiding in broom closet from Principal Finstock. One time he even drags Theo into the closest as he’s walking by. When Theo raises an eyebrow in question, Zac just grins and steps closer.

“Seemed like a good place to talk,” Zac tells him.

Theo looks around the room, “I’m pretty sure most people that use this room aren’t talking in here.”

His nose wrinkles. Partly from the thought of all the sex that’s been had in here, and partly because he can smell the leftover tension and arousal, amongst other things he’d rather not think about.

Zac laughs, “What? You opposed to a little broom closet hookup?”

“I never said that,” Theo tells him.

Zac’s eyes move down to his lips, and Theo’s tongue flicks out to wet them. He watches as Zac’s eyes track the movement, and can smell a new, fresh wave of arousal in the room.

“Theo…” Zac says, stepping closer.

Theo knows what’s going to happen. He can see it clear on Zac’s face. And as much as part of him wants it, there’s another part telling him he doesn’t deserve it. He takes a step back and opens the door. “I have to get to class.”

He’s running from the room and down the hall, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost doesn’t see Coach standing right in his path. He comes to a stop and looks up at the man.

Finstock gives him a long, intense stare that has Theo fighting the urge to squirm. He brings two fingers up to his eyes and then points them at Theo, before walking off.

Theo’s walking down the hall when he hears Finstock shout, “Get your ass out of the closet, Greenberg!”

Theo shakes his head, and walks into his classroom. Class doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes, but there are already a few students in there. Most of them seem to be working on homework, so he lets them be.

He takes out his phone and brings up Derek’s number, typing out a text. “What would you do if you found yourself in a broom closet with a hot guy that was going to kiss you?”

Derek texts him back a few seconds later, “Do you like him?”

Theo thinks about it. Does he like Zac? He thinks he does. He enjoys spending time with him. He’s one of the few people around here who isn’t aware of his shady past, and actually sees him for the man he wants to be, without all the darkness.

“I do,” Theo replies.

“Then kiss him,” Derek says, as if it’s that easy.

“I can’t,” Theo types back. “It’s not that easy for me to let anyone close after what I’ve done and been through. You know that.”

“I know,” Derek responds. “But sometimes you have to let go of that pain and just let yourself be happy, Theo. You deserve it.”

The bell rings and Theo sighs, typing out a final message to Derek.

“Thanks Der. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Derek sends back.

Theo pockets his phone and turns to address the class. “Alright, who's ready to learn some chemistry?”

“Are you talking about the _chemistry_ between you and Mr. Greenberg?” A girl named Autumn asks.

“No,” Theo says, trying not to react to her words. The last thing he needs is for his students to get involved. “I’m talking about the chemistry that’s going to be on your test next week.”

Most of the class groans, and Theo smiles. “So, the periodic table…”

* * *

 

Weeks go by, and despite Derek’s advice, Theo keeps dancing around this thing with Zac. He tries to keep him at a distance, but the further he pulls back, the more Zac pushes. He keeps showing up, and talking to him. Making him smile and laugh. During those times it’s easy to just be himself and his guard comes down little by little.

But reality always seems to settle back in. He’ll see someone or go someplace that sends a cold reminder of the man he used to be. As much as he’s trying to be good, his past is always going to be there, waiting to sneak up on him and remind him of all the bad things he’s done.

So is Zac. He’s smart and kind and brilliant. He gets Theo’s humor or really just gets him. Or at least the man he is now. Derek would tell him that’s what matters. Theo’s changed. It’s a good thing that he has someone that can see who he is and not who he was. But that’s what scares him. He doesn’t want to get involved with Zac and his past catch up to him.

But Zac is persistent. He doesn’t ever push Theo. He’s just there, like a reminder that someone is in his corner.

Of course the dancing around everything can’t go on forever.

It’s three months into the school year when Zac corners him in his classroom. Theo looks up when his door opens and then immediately closes. Zac’s standing there, his gaze focused on Theo.

Theo can’t quite read the look on his face, “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Zac says, stepping further into the room. He stops just in front of Theo, leaving him trapped between him and his desk. “It’s not.”

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks him, trying not to lean away as he steps even closer to him. “Zac?”

“You,” Zac tells him. Theo flinches at the word, and Zac sighs. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I mean that you’ve been keeping me at a distance. I didn’t know why at first, but then I ran into Liam.”

“Oh god,” Theo groans. “What the hell did he say?”

“Just that you’ve been through a lot,” Zac tells him. “And you’re worried, and think you don’t deserve to be loved or happy. And I’m here to tell you that you do. You deserve happiness, Theo. And a chance at being with someone that loves you. I understand if you don’t want to be with me. But I want it to be because you really don’t have feelings for me, and not because you’re afraid you don’t deserve to feel the way you do.” He takes a deep breath, and there’s a determination in his gaze. “Your chance is right here, if you want it. All you have to do is reach out and take it.”

Every instinct in Theo is telling him to push Zac away, but he’s tired of listening to those instincts. They’ve never done him any good, not really. He wants to be happy. He wants to be with someone that cares about him the way that Zac seems to.

Without giving it another thought, he leans in and kisses Zac firmly. He feels Zac smile against his lips, before a hand comes up to brush through his hair.

“I’m tired to hiding,” Theo sighs. “I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you two,” Zac tells him. He takes Theo’s hands, and backs towards the door. “Now, I think it’s time you finally see my secret lair.”

Theo grins, “You’re finally trusting me enough to show me where the theater department is?”

Zac nods, “I am. And I hope you understand how special this moment is.”

“Oh I definitely do,” Theo assures him.

The theater is deserted when they get there, but Theo’s not surprised. School has been over for close to an hour. Zac gives him a tour, ending with them being center stage. Zac stands in front of him, with his hands on his hips.

“So? What do you think?”

“I think being up here would be nerve wracking,” Theo admits.

“It can be,” Zac says. “But it’s also exciting. I can’t explain the feeling. But when the lights go down and it’s you out here on this stage, knowing that people are watching you and hanging on your every word, there’s no other feeling like it.”

Theo puts his arms around his waist and smiles, pulling him closer, “I believe you.”

“You’ll have to come see a performance sometime,” Zac tells him.

“I will,” Theo assures him.

“And one of mine maybe.”

“You’re acting?”

“I am,” Zac admits. “It’s just a small acting group of people in the town. But it’s nice. I like it. We have a performance next month. I’d love it if you came.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Theo tells him.

Zac grins, before leaning in and kissing him again. Their soft kisses quickly turn heated as Zac backs him up against a pillar. Theo’s hands fist in his hair, and he can’t stop himself from kissing his way across Zac’s jaw and then moving down to nose at his neck. He inhales deeply, and Zac’s scent washes over him.

“Like what you smell?” Zac asks him, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Theo nips at the skin of his throat, before laving the spot over with his tongue. When he pulls back, he’s smirking, “Oh I like a lot more than that.”

One of Zac’s hands moves to the back of Theo’s hand and he pulls him down for a hard and messy kiss. Theo groans and pulls him closer. He knows they’re still in the school, but right now it’s hard to care. He’s been denying himself this for so long, and now that he finally has it, it’s hard to let it go.

Zac’s hand moves down his chest to the button on his jeans, and Theo feels his pulse quicken in anticipation.

Theo theater door bangs up and Theo jumps. His eyes move towards the noise, to see Finstock standing there, looking in at them. Rather than telling them off, he just smirks. "It's about damn time. I can't see why anyone would want to kiss Greenberg. But you still just won me 100 bucks."

“Excuse me?” Zac says. “You were betting on us?”

“Of course we were,” Finstock says. “You two have been oozing tension ever since you met. It’s actually been a little sickening. So I’m glad this is worked out.”

“So you’re not firing us?” Theo questions.

“Of course not,” Finstock says. “You’re two of my best teachers. Just don’t make this a habit. This is still an establishment of learning, and you need to set a good example for the kids.”

“Of course, Coach,” Zac says.

“No need to suck up Greenberg,” Coach says. “Though if a coffee suddenly found its way onto my desk Monday morning I wouldn’t complain.”

“Noted.”

“So,” Zac says, looking up at Theo with an amused twinkle in his eye. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Theo grins, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

**Five Months Later**

Lightning flashes across the sky, and Theo shivers. It’s a humid night, but something about it feels him with unease. Zac doesn’t seem the least bit phased thought. He just continues eating his ice cream and talking about the movie they just watched.

Theo looks around the nearly deserted street. Most people are probably inside somewhere, knowing that a storm is coming. Theo’s never had a problem with storms. In fact, he used to love them. But something about this one feels wrong.

“Are you alright?” Zac asks him.

Theo nods, “Yeah, I guess the weather is just making me uneasy.”

“Do you want to go home?”

Theo smiles over at him, “Only if you go with me.”

Zac laughs, “As if I’d let you out of my sight tonight.”

Theo’s phone dings and he pulls it out of his pocket, reading over the text from Liam. “We need you. There’s an omega on the loose downtown. It’s killed people a few towns over. So all hands on deck until we catch it.”

Theo fights the urge to groan. He can’t just bail on his date with Zac. Not now. “I’m kind of busy,” Theo tells him.

He hears Liam’s familiar texting tone nearby and frowns, looking around. A moment later, Liam is appearing in front of him. “There you are!”

His smile is a little too forced. Theo doesn’t even bother pretending to be happy to see him.

“What are you doing here, Liam?” Theo asks him.

“Well you weren’t answering your texts,” Liam says. He turns to Zac. “Sorry, but I’m going to have to borrow him. We have a pa… park emergency.”

“Park emergency?” Zac asks, looking between the two in confusion.

“Yeah. We need Theo’s expertise on something.”

“And you need it now? In the middle of the night?” Zac questions.

“You know, nature waits for no one and all that.”

“I’m sure it can wait for me,” Theo grits out.

“It really can’t,” Liam insists.

Theo growls and grabs Liam by the arm, pulling him away. He looks back at Zac. “I’ll be back in a minute and then we can go.”

Zac nods, his confusion clear on his face. Once they’re a safe distance away, Theo spins on Liam. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just show up here and interrupt my date, Liam. Not when…” Theo throws a glance at Zac, who is messing around on his phone, before looking back at Liam. “Not when he doesn’t know about me.”

“Maybe he should,” Liam says. “You two have been dating for five months now, Theo. He should know…”

“What? That he’s dating a former psychopath slash murderer? I’m trying to get my life together, Liam. And I’ve been doing a damn good job of that.”

“I just meant that keeping the werewolf secret, or in your case chimera one, never ends well. It might be safer for him to know, especially right now, considering the danger.”

“There is no…”

Theo hears growling coming from behind him and stills. He spins around, to find Zac starting into the dark alley with wide eyes, “Uhh guys? I think there’s something in there.”

“Tell the others and then get him out of here,” Theo tells Liam. He rushes forward, putting himself in front of Zac.

“Theo?” Zac questions, putting a hand on his arm. “What are you doing?”

“What I have to,” Theo grits out. “I need you to go with Liam.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving you here to face whatever this is alone.”

“I can handle it,” Theo assures him. “I’ll feel a lot better knowing that you’re safe.”

He hears Zac gasp as glowing blue eyes appear in the darkness before a clearly feral omega emerges. Theo pushes Zac gently backwards, “Go,” he hisses.

“No,” Zac says. “I can’t leave you here with that thing.”

Theo feels his heart twist at the word _thing_. He doesn’t get to say anything else before the omega jumps at Zac. He growls and throws himself between them, swiping out at the omega with his claws. The omega growls and turns its attention to Theo. Theo readies himself for another attack.

When the omega charges, Theo ducks away, and spins around, grabbing him by the back of the neck. He throws him on the ground, and holds him there as he struggles. When he looks up, it’s to see Zac watching him. His eyes are wide and his hands are up covering his mouth.

Theo can only imagine what he must be seeing.

Scott and Argent appear a couple moments later, ushering Theo off of the omega so that they can take it away.

Theo feels his heart breaking as he sees the fear in Zac’s eyes. Fear that hadn’t been there before, but is now directed at him. He gets to his feet and backs away.

“Theo…” Liam says, eyeing him warily.

Theo shakes his head, his gaze only focused on Zac. He can feel the tears stinging at his eyes, and he hates it. He’s tried so hard to live a normal life, but apparently that’s not something he gets to have.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He turns and runs before Zac can say anything. He runs, even when it hurts him to breathe. Until he reaches his apparent, and then he rushes inside. He can’t do this. He’s tried so hard, and it wasn’t enough. The one person he loves is now going to hate him.

 

_I can't stand losing you_  
_After all that we've been through_  
_Sometimes there's no coming back_  
_And I'm folding into you, when I've got no right to_  
_I just want to make it right_  
_I've run out of time, I've run out of time_

 

Theo’s in the middle of packing his things when Zac shows up. He comes running into the apartment, and stops in the doorway. Theo can tell he’s angry, but under that is confusion and hurt. “Does what we have mean so little to you that you can just up and leave?”

Theo shakes his head, “I can’t stand losing you. You mean so much to me.”  

Zac just scoffs, “So you don’t want to lose me, and your solution is to leave? That makes no sense Theo.”

Theo realizes he’s right, but he’s so scared. He runs a shaking hand through his hair and gives a choked laugh.

“I’m not used to his. I never thought I would get a chance to be happy. To have anyone look at me and see _me_. Just Theo. Not the former psychopath. But who I am. You do. But tonight you also saw some other part of me. And I couldn’t see the revulsion there, Zac. I couldn’t have you see me as the monster I’ve been trying so hard to leave behind.”

Zac steps forward, and takes Theo’s face in his hands. “I never saw a monster, Theo. I saw the man I love doing what he had to do to protect me. I saw you being strong and brave. But I never saw a monster. I just saw you.”

He kisses Theo, and Theo can’t stop the whine from escaping him as he wraps his arms around Zac, pulling him closer. He kisses him back deeply, his tongue slipping past the seam of Zac’s lips, and drawing a moan from him. Theo has to pull back, and take a few steadying breaths as he fights to keep control.

Zac’s hand is still on his cheek, and he brings his thumb up to brush under Theo’s eyes. “Show me.”

Theo doesn’t have to ask what he’s wanting to see. He knows. Part of him is still afraid, but he knows he can’t deny Zac. Not this or anything else. He opens his eyes, knowing that they’re glowing yellow.

Zac smiles, and caresses his cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Theo kisses him again, trying to put all the emotion he’s feeling into the kiss, hoping Zac will understand. Zac kisses him back with a matching intensity. Both of them cling to each other, as their mouths move together.

“I love you,” Theo whispers. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Zac tells him. “Every part of you. The good and the bad.”

Theo knows it’s not always going to be easy. That there are going to be moments where his mind rebels against him and tries to trick him into thinking he doesn’t deserve the life he has. But he also knows he’s strong enough to fight it. Especially with Zac by his side, supporting him and letting Theo know he sees exactly who he is, and he loves him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
